


A new Professor

by Sleeping_Obsidian



Series: Hogwarts Mystery [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Canon got taken out back and shot, Jacob Shafiq is Lord to the most ancient and noble House of Shafiq, different potions professor, penny for potions professor 2k18, snape had an accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Obsidian/pseuds/Sleeping_Obsidian
Summary: After Snape had an accident over the summer holidays, and had to be sent to St. Mungos, a new teacher takes his place for the time beeing. Penny Haywood.





	A new Professor

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on [tumblr](https://sleepingobsidian.tumblr.com/post/174776676505/a-new-professor)

Everyone notices immediatly as soon as they arrived into the great hall. Professor Snape, who normally sits facing the table of his house, is absent. Whispering breaks out as students sit down and don't see the man, the Slytherins look baffled, not knowing where their head of house is. Two new teachers are sitting instead at the head table. One is a middle aged man dressed in shabby clothes and scars littering his face, the other is a young blonde women with a bright smile and a nice looking dressrobe. After the welcoming speech Professor Dumbledore introduces the new teachers, „First Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher“¹. Smiling bashfully the man stands and bows. When he sits down the woman next to him pats him good naturely on the shoulder. „As to our second new appointment“, Dumbledore continues as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin dies away. „Well, I'm sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties“.² Applause breaks out in the great hall, the loudest clapping comes from the Gryffindors. Brightly grinning Hagrid stands up, accidently rattling the table, and bows. „Now to the last addition to our teaching staff. As you all might have noticed Professor Snape is absent, he had a little potions mishap and is currently staying at St. Mungo“, Dumbledore isn't even able to continue his introduction as every student besides the Slytherins immediatly break out into applause and happy shouts. Motioning them to calm down he continues, „Happily we welcome back, Penny Haywood. Miss Haywood had been working at the Jivaka Komarabhacca research center with some of the best potions masters of this century. She had agreed to move her research to England for the time being and to teach here, at her alma mater, until Professor Snapes full recovery“. Miss Haywood stands up and elegantly bows to them, she smiles at them as they break out into another round of applause. 

The first students to have a Potions class with Professor Haywood are the sixth years of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The second years, Gryffindor and Slytherin, that are waiting for the beginning of their own class are looking disturbed as the older years come out of the Potions classroom, Professor Haywood had chosen a spacious room not far from the Hospital Wing. Instead of the usual subdued and depressed people that leave Professor Snapes class, a group of smiling and happily chatting leave for their next lesson. By the end of the day it's clear to every student that Professor Haywood is a much better teacher than Professor Snape. At the end of the week everyone looks forward to their next potions lesson. The fifth and seventh years are both happy and angry. Happy that they finally get to have some decent potion lessons and that they need for them to ace their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. Angry because there is so much they need to catch up on that Professor Snape neglected to teach them. The Hufflepuffs liked Professor Haywood immediatly, a former member of their house who is really good at teaching a dangerous subject, safe to say they fell in love immediatly. The Ravenclaws started to like her the moment she decided to share her vast knowledge of potions with them. The Gryffindors were parted of their like and dislike of Professor Haywood. On one hand she is a far better teacher than Snape ever could hope to be, on the other hand she constantly paired them with Slytherins and made them be responsible around potions. The Slytherins really tried hard in not liking Professor Haywood, but she made it difficult for them, especially since she had experience with handling Slytherins. After all one of her friends is Barnaby Lee, a Slytherin and accomplished dueller, and her years of dealling with Merula Synde. She also slowly changes the other houses view on their house. Safe to say that after a few weeks some students experience a rather awkward crush on their new potions professor.

Professor Haywood could often be found in the company of either Professor Sprout, her old head of house and she can talk for hours without stopping, or with Professor Hagrid, an old friend from her time as student, the two of them often walk into the forbidden forest on search for rare potions ingridients. Another Person she often spends time with is Professor Lupin, as friends of notorious troublemakers the two of them decided to keep an eye on Harry Potter and other troublemakers. One day Professor Haywood makes it clear to the other teachers that she doesn't believe in the „fact“ that Sirius Black had betrayed the Potters, that she thinks he was set up.

Not known to the other teachers or Dumbledore Penny had written her friends and asked for help. One night she had smuggled the Khanna twins in and the two of them tweaked the wards a little bit, keeping out the shiver of Dementors that patrol around the castle grounds and to inform her the moment Sirius Black sets foot on the grounds.

She is in class with her Newt students when the wards alert her. Putting the most responsible students in charge, she gives them a severe warning of dire consequences of anyone goes against her orders, she leaves the classroom. Running out of the castle to the forbidden forest at the the lake, she takes out her wand and a pocket mirror. The mirror was a gift from the twins, enchanted so they could talk to each other without post or kneeling in a fireplace. Each one of their group got one, and they are making regular calls to each other to stay connected, as individuall or group calls. Even those members of their group, Tulip and Sage, who can't talk everyday with them calls at least once a month. She makes a call to one of the few people outside of their group with a mirror, Sages older brother Jacob Shafiq. Telling him that she is on her way to talk to Black and that he should put the plan into action. Arriving at the point where the wards had alerted her she looks confused at a big black dog, looking more like a grim. The dog looks as confused as she does. Remembering an old conversation with Tulip over animagi she apologizes and than stuns the dog. The wards the twins had put up where of Sages creation and there are only a handfull of people who know of the wards, and who could change of tweak them. The wards wouldn't be able to lie to Penny. Levitating the stunned dog she throws a illusion over him and goes back to the castle. At her private rooms she makes a firecall and than hands the dog over to Merula Synde, the former bully had become personal security of Jacob Shafiq once they graduated from Hogwarts. Jacob would take care of the rest, as Lord to the most ancient and noble House of Shafiq he could open a case against the injustice done to the Lord of a most ancient and noble House. Arriving back at her classroom she is happy to see that everyone had stuck to her orders.

A few days later the daily prophet arrives at Hogwarts with the news that Sirius Black is innocent and that those who had done him injustice are facing charges. Confusion ripples through the great hall before the Hufflepuffs begin to clap. A injustice was corrected and Hufflepuffs hate only a few things more than injustice. Later that day Penny sees Remus Lupin have a long overdue conversation with Harry Potter. 

Penny leaves Hogwarts in the beginning of January, Professor Snape having fully recovered, with a sense of accomplishment. The students had learned more about Potions and a injustice was righted. She has finally time to go back to her research and to bully Sage into eating more. Maybe she should visit Ben, Barnaby and Charlie at the dragon reservoit before she leaves for india.


End file.
